Los tres heroes
by edanya
Summary: Yen, una chica de 15 años, viaja por el mundo pokemon, a pesar de que no conoce nada de aquel lugar. perdió la memoria y no sabe por que, pero con la ayuda de unos cuantos amigos va recordando sobre ella y su infancia, ademas de descubrir ciertas verdades de su persona que nunca se hubiera imaginado. N esta basado tanto en el juego como en el anime. es un YenxN
1. Capítulo 1

Me desperté, dejando, así, pasar la radiante luz del sol a mis pupilas; observaba atenta las apenas visibles ramas de los arboles, que se movían en una extraña danza; las suaves acaricias del pasto rozaban mi piel, mientras que mi conciencia se devolvía a mi soñolienta mente. Recordé algo, una presencia que no lograba sentir en aquellos momentos, y eso me llenaba de nervios. Levante la parte superior de mi cuerpo, con la intención de sentarme, mientras buscaba con recelo a mi amigo.

Un ruido se hizo notar, el crujir de una rama que era pisada. Al principio me estremeció, pero luego, llena de suspicacia, decidí mirar a aquella dirección en busca de respuestas, una forma azulada dio su presencia, este se acercaba a mí persona con suavidad, a la vez que dejaba oír el sonar de las hierbas siendo aplastadas. Logre notar, aliviada, de que se trataba de mi amigo, riolu.

Cuando este estuvo lo más cerca posible de mí, me mostró unas cuantas bayas; esperando que yo agarrara una para comerla. lo cual hice.

No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, ni siquiera se quienes son mis padres. lo único que logro adquirir de mi memoria era que me había despertado en un bosque, sin saber nada del mundo en donde estaba. Por suerte me pude encontrar con riolu ese mismo día, sino esos seres que llaman "pokemon" me hubieran acabado.

Mire a riolu mientras el daba su primer bocado; sentía cierta curiosidad, cerré levemente mis ojos concentrándome en mi compañero. una suave y débil voz se introdujo en mi cabeza, este estuvo acompañado de cierta energía y emociones, que me deban satisfacción al sentirlas.

\- me agrada estar...

El sonar no logro durar mucho, este junto con su compañía se disminuían hasta su perdida. Hice lo que pude para que eso no pasara, pero mi cometido no se logro.

Me di cuenta de esta habilidad, unos días después de haber encontrado a riolu. fue algo instintivo; pero des-afortunadamente no la he sabido usar.

Continuamos nuestro viaje, al término del desayuno; quería conocer mas sobre el mundo en donde estaba. Fue hace un par de semana que pude ingresar a este extraño lugar; pero aun así me invadía el deseo de explorarlo.

Seguimos caminando, guiados por una ruta; no sabía hacia donde nos dirigía, pero quería aventurar más en aquella parte.

Un rato después de haber iniciado el recorrido, una extraña sensación comenzó a molestarme, no se pudo alejar de mi ni un instante; sentía como si algo o alguien nos estaba vigilando; aunque en varias circunstancias mire a diferentes direcciones intentando de encontrarlo, no logre apreciar nada fuera de lo común, o almenos conforme a lo que creí que estaba dentro de los común.

Poco tiempo después, pude oír el correr del agua, el pasar de esta sin detenerse. El periodo no fue largo para lograr encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido. Un tierno rio, que mostraba con emoción su blancura inspirando el querer bañarse en ella, este se extendía, a grandes distancias, hasta lograr perderse en el horizonte. Riolu corrió con gran alegría hacia aquel recorrido de agua; más yo aun podía presenciar la extraña sensación de ser vistos, pero para no preocupar a mi amigo, decidí ignorarlo y acercarme al rio.

Me agache cuando estaba a centímetros de distancia de este. Podía ver mi reflejo en aquella clara agua, mi cabello marrón y ondulado reposaba sobre mis hombros, mientras que mis ojos amarillos se permitían reflejar la luz para dar un encanto brillante. Desde mi aparición en aquel mundo, no había visto mi figura hasta esos momentos. Detalle mi rostro, buscando conocer cada una de sus partes. Aunque no duro mucho, pues, unas gotas frías me golpearon, despertándome de mi pequeña ilusión.

Riolu estaba jugando en el agua, cuando comenzó a salpicar esta a mi dirección. Yo procuraba usar mis manos como escudo de aquel débil ataque, intentando bloquear las heladas gotas que se aproximaban a mi cara.

\- ya riolu, vasta - gritaba, a pesar de que no demostraba seriedad; me reía cada vez que pedía que se detuviera - deja, que me mojas.

De defensiva preferí cambiar a ofensiva; utilizando una de mis manos como propulsora del agua. Jugábamos con gran entusiasmo, dejando escapar ciertas risas y carcajadas que demostraban alegremente nuestra felicidad.

Varios segundos transcurrieron desde el inicio aquel juego, sin embargo se mostro, aparte de las risa y el salpicar del agua, un nuevo sonido; eran unos golpeteos al suelo que se podían escuchar a espaldas mías, a la vez que el pasto se lograba sentir chasquear por el pisar de algo o alguien. Riolu fue el primero en detenerse, para luego ser yo quien siguiera su acción; enfocamos nuestras miradas en la fuente de aquel inhóspito sonido.

Un hombre alto, estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros. El personaje bestia con dos camisetas, uno de color blanco y el otro de negro, el cual este ultimo estaba debajo; sus pantalones eran color crema, mientras que sus zapatos eran de un tono verde cazador. Era de piel pálida, con una cabellera larga de color verde esmeralda, sus ojos, verde azulados, se mostraban imponentes pero a la vez amables.

Vacilé un tiempo, dudaba entre acercarme o mantenerme, ahí, quieta. Pero, antes de que lo pudiera razonar, riolu ya había empezado a caminar en trayectoria a aquella extraña persona.

* * *

**Acepto comentarios y opiniones; tambien palabras de aliento, ya que se me esta yendo la inspiración. TwT**


	2. Chapter 2

Me limite a observar apaciblemente a mi amigo, mientras este caminaba con una visible seguridad. El resonar del rio, el tacto del viento y los choque de las hojas de los arboles se volvían mas débiles, conforme mi atención se posaba en las acciones de mi compañero.

Entretanto riolu se acercaba al sujeto, este último se arrodillaba de manera que su articulación derecha tocara el suelo, y la otra quedara al aire. La escena no se mostraba desconfiable, por lo que llena de mayor certidumbre, decidí erguirme con el deseo de acercarme a ellos.

El muchacho levanto el brazo derecho con la intención de tocar la parte alta de la cabeza del pokemon; riolu a cambio no mostro señales de inseguridad, y continuo transitando en el poco camino que le quedaba; mientras que yo buscaba acercarme al próximo evento que parecía que iba a ocurrir.

A lo que el personaje y mi compañero, pudieron estar a una cómoda distancia entre ellos. El extraño sujeto comenzó a acariciarlo en la cabeza, el pokemon parecía encantado ante la acción del joven. Se notaba su alegría, con una sonrisa que dominaba su expresión facial.

En pocos segundos logre estar a una escasa distancia entre ellos. Mi atención se poso en el rostro del muchacho, quería detallar con mayor exactitud la identidad que aquel nuevo personaje, pero desafortunadamente la visera, del gorro que él llevaba puesto, no me permitió ver.

Aunque, el tiempo transcurrido no fue mucha, para que el reaccionara a mi presencia. Finalizo de acariciar al pokemon, para poder levantarse y erguirse. Su altura sobrepasaba la mía, siendo yo, ahora, quien debía de levantar la mirada.

Ya nuestras vistas podían entrechocarse, logrando, por fin, detallarlo bien: su rostro no me inspiraba desconfianza de ninguna manera; además de una suave y tierna sonrisa que él me enseñaba sin temor. Pero, cuando por fin logre observar sus ojos, note algo... Algo diferente, que jamás había visto en otro. Sin duda, el tenia algo que nadie podría poseer. Sin razonarlo, me introduje en mis propios pensamientos, estos giraban alrededor de aquel inhóspito personaje. Perdí todo contacto con el exterior; toda presencia, las aguas, el viento, los arboles y mi amigo, ya no podía sentirlos. Solo mi mente se centraba en saber quién era aquel.

\- Me alegra que riolu y tu lleven una estrecha relación – comenzó este con la conversación. Mi mente pudo regresar a la realidad, gracias a la ayuda de su acción.

No dije nada, ninguna respuesta salió de mi boca; solo dirigí mi mirada a riolu, para que, cuando este me viera, pudiera regalarle una sonrisa amistosa; el cual, él me la devolvió sin dudarlo.

\- pude oir lo feliz que él estaba de haberte conocido – añadió el extraño sujeto, después de yo haberle hecho el gesto a mi amigo.

¿Pudo oír?, osea… ¡¿que él puede escuchar a los pokemon?! Pero… entre las personas que había conocido en mi corto tiempo aquí, ninguno podía oírlos. Tal vez si haya algunos que lo logren, pero… sean muy pocos. De igual manera, me gustaría conocerlo.

\- ¿pudistes oir a riolu? Osea ¿Qué eres capaz de percibir la voz de los pokemon? – pregunte, mostrando muy poco asombro.

El muchacho asintió levemente, sin dejar de mostrar su amable sonrisa.

\- tengo la habilidad de escuchar los corazones de mis amigos, los pokemon – añadió para afirmar – y siempre me llena de alegría oírlos a ellos felices.

Sin querer, se me escapo una débil sonrisa, que al parecer, el lo noto.

\- dijistes que tus amigos, los pokemon ¿verdad? – quise conocer más.

\- yo tomo a todos los pokemon como mis amigos.

La sonrisa, ahora, fue más pronunciada que antes. Mi vista bajo suavemente, hasta lograr tener contacto con el suelo, pero mi gesto, aun, seguía vigente.

\- es bueno saber que no soy la única – susurre, con un tono poco audible. Pero aparentemente el logro oir mis palabras, dándome como repuesta una expresión de desconcierto.

Intente explicárselo, pero riolu se me adelanto; entrando, al fin, en la conversación con un pequeño gruñido.

El personaje miro lleno de incógnita al pokemon que ya estaba esperando su reacción. Se miraron por un corto tiempo, cambiando la expresión facial del muchacho, otra vez, a asombro.

\- ya veo – fue su respuesta – entonces, tú también eres capaz de oírlos.

Mi vista regreso al suelo; a la vez que jugaba entrelazando los dedos de mis manos; mi garganta se volvió un nudo, impidiendo, así, que respondiera al instante.

\- podría decirse que sí; pero… no he sabido dominar la habilidad.

Sus labios no tardaron en retorcerse, para darle paso a una cálida sonrisa.

-entonces, podría ayudarte – propuso el.

Mi vista regreso a su rostro. Mostrando yo una expresión de contento.

\- Enserio – no demore en decir la palabra.

El asintió sin descartar la sonrisa.

\- muchas gracias – el jubilo me inundaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero preferí contener mi deseo y solo limitarme con las palabras.

\- por cierto – añadió el personaje, luego de una corta pausa – me llamo N – extendió su mano en señal de presentación.

_Su nombre es N, ¿ese no es también el nombre de una letra? Bueno… supongo que es un nombre normal en este lugar._

Quería responder pero había algo que me lo impedía; retraje mi mano, haciendo que esta tocara mi pecho y la envolví con la otra palma. También baje mi mirada.

N me observo, desorientado, sin entender el por que de mi insólita acción.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me cuestiono, con un tono que mostraba preocupación y amabilidad.

\- Es que yo…

* * *

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo,le tengo que agradecer a White pokedex holder por haberme dado un poco de aliento n.n; parecería poco su comentario, pero en realidad me ayudo mucho. acepto opiniones, concejos y palabras de aliento n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

\- en realidad, es que... - busque las palabras a utilizar como comienzo de mi explicación, pero ese objetivo no era sencillo de alcanzar - no... No recuerdo... nada - por fin pude dar inicio a mi repuesta; mi rostro logro mostrarse a la vista de N, exponiendo, además, mi expresión de aflicción.

En solo un segundo mi cabeza consiguió estar elevada; después de ese corto periodo mi vista regreso a su estado anterior. Los dedos de mis manos no dejaron de entrelazarse; y mis labios se estaban humedeciendo por estar intentando de morderlos.

La expresión del muchacho no fue más de lo que hubiera esperado, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de asombro. No pronuncio palabra alguna en el poco tiempo de silencio que deje. Riolu lo miraba con intención de conocer las acciones del joven, que al igual que yo, esperaba la misma expresión facial del muchacho.

\- no sé nada de mi... Perdí la memoria; solo sé que estaba en un bosque y que logre encontrarme con riolu. Pero antes de eso, desconozco todo. Gracias a eso, también no estoy segura de mi verdadero nombre.

El silencio se hiso más profundo, haciendo solo detectable el sonar que dejaba el correr del agua y el golpeteo de las ramas de los arboles. Me sentía avergonzada, no sabía que mas hacer; solo me limitaba a estar atenta de todo sonido, impaciente de saber la respuesta de N.

\- ya veo - fue su menesterosa respuesta. Una corta pausa se presento en el momento, dando apoyo para que el joven buscara las palabras adecuadas a usar - no te preocupes - intento de darme aliento. Su mano derecho fue elevado, con la intención de posarse sobre mi hombro izquierdo; además, de esa sonrisa característica de él, que no podía faltar en ese intento de bajarme el pesar - haré lo que pueda por ayudarte a que tu memoria regrese.

Mi aflicción bajo en cierta manera, pero aun no dejaba de preocuparme. Mire a mi nuevo amigo al rostro, dejando, asi mismo, enseñar una agradable sonrisa mía, para demostrar mi gratitud.

\- te lo agradezco mucho - fueron mis suaves palabras - enserio.

El sol había cruzado su punto más alto, en el firmamento. Este por fin se dirigía de regreso al horizonte. El viento se había vuelto más fuerte, no note cuando sucedió eso, pero ahora lo podía presenciar junto con los ruidosos choques de las hoja de los arbole. El cielo tenía una gran marca oscura en la lejanía; el primero en notarlo fue riolu, después de este, N; quedando yo al final de la cuenta.

Escasos segundos fueron para que lográramos identificar que significaba aquello. Un gran grupo de sombrías nubes, inundaban sin piedad aquella zona celestial.

\- parece que va a llover - informo N - mejor busquemos, pronto, un área para refugiarnos de la tormenta.

Asentí a aquel pedido, también note que riolu hizo la misma acción junto con migo.

Recorrimos mucha distancia en búsqueda de un lugar para aguardarnos de la lluvia. Igualmente, esta última fue avanzando con una extraordinaria velocidad; haciendo que el viento se hiciera más energética y, como consecuencia, el ruido de las ramas de los árboles más estrepitosas.

Unas cuantas gotas caían sobre nosotros, cuando por fin hallamos un área para prevenir que fuéramos empapados por la tormenta. Era una cueva que se posada al pie de un risco, no mostraba mucha imponencia, pero era lo ideal para evitar ser mojados. La profundidad de esta no fue tanta como se podría creer; pero si era de un tamaño muy cómodo, para que pudiera ser habitado por un pokemon grande.

En pocos minutos, la verdadera fuerza de la lluvia fue expuesta. Los rayos y truenos no se quedaron atrás, ayudando, estos, en el nuevo espectáculo.

Intente de ponerme cómoda; sentándome de forma que mis piernas se entre cruzaran, y mi espalda reposara sobre una de las paredes del túnel. Riolu se sentó al lado mío, de la misma manera que yo; también pude percibir que él se intento de ocultar en el corto espacio que existía entre mi lomo y el muro, cuando oyó el rugir de un trueno.

Lo acaricie suavemente en la cabeza, mostrándole, además, una sonrisa compasiva. Hice lo que pude para darle una sensación de calma y seguridad.

\- tranquilo, no pasara nada - añadí.

\- la tormenta durara mucho tiempo - nombro N, que estaba erguido justo en la entrada de la cueva. Su mirada no se había apartado del cielo, hasta los momentos que hiso la mención.

Giro su cuerpo, para que este quedara a cara dentro de la cueva y caminar, luego, en dirección a nosotros; no perdio ni un instante la vista de la vía a seguir. Cuando logro adquirir una distancia confortable entre nosotros, se sentó de igual manera de como yo lo había hecho.

\- N - quise comenzar esta vez la conversación; mi vista no la podía quitar del suelo, y eso parece que preocupo el joven - es que... Quería decirte, que en realidad... Ya me habían dado un nombre.

El muchacho no dijo nada, quería estar atento a cada palabra mía.

\- en realidad... el nombre fue idea de riolu. Es que...

Revise el bolsillo derecho que tenía el short que llevaba puesto. Buscaba cualquier tacto de un objeto; para que su percepción me guiara a la dirección en donde este se encontraba. Cuando, por fin, lo pude detectar. Lo sujete con mi dedo índice y pulgar, para extraerlo de mi bolsillo.

Era un objeto color cian; poseía la forma de un cuadrado, y de un tamaño de la mitad de mi mano, junto con un grosor de un centímetro. En su extremo superior izquierdo, colgaba una humilde cuerda, no muy larga. Esta piedra dejaba traspasar la luz, permitiendo así ver a través de este. Unas cuantas rayas, parecidas grietas, formaban una palabra dentro de esta. Con el tacto no había señal de que estuviera rota, por lo que la marca solo era interna."Yen" era la palabra inscrita en el objeto.

Se lo mostré a N, con el objetivo de que lo observara. Este lo agarro, para poder detallarlo de una mejor forma.

\- este objeto lo poseí desde un principio, contiene un nombre inscrito en el. Riolu cuando lo vio, supuso que ese nombre podría ser el mío.

El joven no dijo nada, solo se limito a analizar el objeto; además, de una suave sonrisa que se marco en su cara.

\- entonces... debo de llamarte Yen - concluyo el joven, a la vez que me devolvía la piedra.

\- sí, eso creo - guarde la piedra otra vez en mi bolsillo.

El rugido de un relámpago, apareció con gran brusquedad. Dando como consecuencia, que riolu se volviera a asustar. Para calmarlo, intente de acariciarle la cabeza con mi mano izquierda; a la vez que le envolvía en un pequeño abrazo, con mi brazo derecho.

\- tranquilo, todo estará bien, amigo mío - una sonrisa compasiva se apropio de mi rostro. Procurando de esa forma darle a riolu una sensación de seguridad.

N nos miraba en silencio, mientras yo realizaba la acción. Su sonrisa se presento, alegre de que yo ayudara a mi amigo.

Riolu poso su vista en mi, su mirada era intensa; sus ojos, color escarlata, no se despistaban ni un instante. En poco entendí las intenciones de mi compañero. Cerré mis ojos, con el propósito de concentrarme, saber lo que él me quería decir.

Comenzó la voz a rondar en mi cabeza, su energía era satisfactoria; me llenaba de profunda calma.

\- quiero darte... - una corta interrupción se mostro, sin que pudiera impedir este - todo lo que me has dado... Te lo...

Otra vez, todo desapareció. Ya no podía presenciar nada. Solo las simples palabras propias de mi mente.

\- mantén la calma - pude escuchar una voz de afuera, antes de que lograra abrir mis ojos. Conseguí identificar de quien pertenecía esta, era la voz de N; parece que noto lo que estaba haciendo - no pienses mucho, solo deja fluir tu mente, sin retener nada de ella.

Seguí lo que me decía, no razone demasiado, ni me concentre en cosas en específicas de mi cabeza.

\- gracias por todo - la voz regreso, pero con mayor fuerza que antes - por favor, jamás te alejes de mi.

\- no lo haré, lo prometo - dije en mis pensamientos; parece que mi amigo lo oyó, ya que me dio respuesta de ello.

\- muchas gracias. Abrí mis ojos, después de aquella gratitud; me sentía mas aliviada, pero también gozosa porque lo pude lograr, aunque tal vez, aun siga necesitando ciertas prácticas.

\- ¿lo lograste? - interrogo el joven. Asentí con la cabeza mostrando mi alegría y regocijo con una sonrisa.

\- te lo agradezco mucho - quise retribuirle.

Mire a riolu después de agradecerle al joven; le mostré una sonrisa más pronunciada, dando a entender el gran afecto que le tenía, el pokemon dio respuesta a mi regalo; exponiendo, el también, el mismo gesto.

\- la lluvia... Ya ha terminado - informo el nuevo amigo.

\- eso parece - afirme yo.

Nos acercamos a la entrada de la cueva; las gotas ya no caían del cielo; esta última se encontraba despejada, sin ningún rastro de las nubes. El sol estaba a poca distancia de tocar el horizonte. Pero aun mostrando su intenso brillo.

\- creo que deberíamos buscar alimento - propuse.

N asintió.

\- tienes razón, ya va a anochecer.

Recorrimos cierta distancia, buscando bayas para utilizarlas como alimento. Me hubiera gustado buscar también las ramas para una fogata, pero con la lluvia, estas ya estaban mojadas, por lo que no hubieran servido para hacer fuego.

El tiempo transcurrido, para que el ocaso se creara fue muy corta; pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que el sol secara ciertas área mojadas por la lluvia.

Hayamos un lugar para descansar, en realidad era un tronco hueco que reposaba en el suelo; pero nos serbia para sentarnos. Cuando nos ajustamos al nuevo área, revisamos las bayas que habíamos adquirido. Estas fueron grupos de tres bayas diferentes.

El atardecer se mostraba imponente, con sus cálidos colores ámbar; además de uno que otros fucsia o morados que ayudaban en la decoración de la nueva vestidura del cielo. Las hojas de los arboles reflejaban con emoción el tono especial del firmamento, procurando adquirir su belleza, a la vez que jugaban con la fresca brisa, danzando en su ritmo continuo. Para mí me pareció algo hermoso ver todo aquello en un mismo lugar.

\- ¿no se ve hermoso el cielo? - dije, mostrando una cara que expresaba fantasía e ingenuidad.

\- tan bello como la vida misma, es algo inolvidable para la mente; muestra lo grande que podría ser el mundo si es que la gente dejara de destruir y dañar, y abriera paso al respeto y el amor. Un mundo donde no existiera la destrucción, y solo la paz reinara en el - una inspiradora respuesta del joven N. Su sonrisa no podía faltar jamás en esas palabras.

El muchacho me miro, notando mi cara de sorprendida.

\- lo ciento a veces hablo de mas - se arrepintió el personaje. Aun estaba vigente su sonrisa.

\- no, no importa, sigue hablando... es que yo también me imagine algo igual...- una sonrisa se poseyó de mi, sin que lograra evitar soltar, además, una pequeña risa - Me parece muy asombroso que la naturaleza cree cosas tan maravillosas como esta - me refería al crepúsculo - no importa lo que se haga, jamás se podrá igualarla. Muestra la esencia misma de la pureza, la paz y la armonía. Dando las tonalidades y aspectos perfectos para que la belleza fluya por sí solo.

Cortas risas dejamos salir entre nosotros. Me agradaba sus palabras, me inspiraba para crear las mías, o almenas, para decirlas. Además de la pureza que lograba sentir en el.

Observe las bayas, ninguna de ellas las había probado anteriormente. Tenía un poco de hambre, y, además, curiosidad por saber como sabían cada una de ellas.

La primera en agarrar fue una baya de color azul, era un poco ovalada, pero un extremo era más fino que el otro, además de unas cuantas hojas que salían del lada ancho. Le di el primer bocado, notando que la textura de esta era un poco dura; me mantuve atenta del sabor que este poseía; me estremecí al presenciar la sensación de la baya. No me gusto lo que saboreaba.

\- ya veo - dijo N - entonces, no te gusta el sabor amargo.

Negué con la cabeza; intentando, también, tragarme el bocado lo más rápido posible.

\- la baya que te comiste se llama baya safre, es conocida por su sabor amargo. Ten, come este - me ofreció otra baya, esta era diferente; tenia forma esférica y poseía un tono de azul más oscuro que la baya anterior - tal vez, te agrade.

La tome, mire un rato la baya, y luego le di el primer bocado; su textura era igual de dura, pero el sabor era agradable, no podría decir si era dulce, acida, o amarga. Pues no parecía irse por ninguna.

\- se llama baya aranja, esta baya sirve muy bien para las medicinas, ya que ayuda a restablecer la fuerza de los pokemon.

\- es deliciosa - le mostré una sonrisa, como señal de gracias.

El también agarro una baya para comerla. Esta tenía una forma de corazón rosa, y en la parte superior poseía un penacho de hojas.

Riolu igualmente escogió una, aunque... Era la misma baya que yo había agarrado anteriormente. Cuando dio el primer bocado, no pareció estremecerse, de hecho hiso un gesto de alegría.

\- entonces, te gusta el sabor amargo ¿verdad? - riolu asintió con felicidad - que alegría me da, espero que puedas disfrutar la baya - el pokemon volvió a asentir de la misma manera que antes; pero mostrando, esta vez, un optimista gruñido. El joven N nos miro en silencio.

\- N, eres un entrenador pokemon ¿verdad? - quise saber más de él.

El muchacho se detuvo bruscamente, entretanto sus ojos se abrían vertiginosamente. Su rostro empezó a mostrar aflicción. Comencé a sentirme mal; creí que había dicho algo que lo insulto.

\- lo ciento, si dije algo que te ofendió - fueron mis disculpas. Mi mirada bajo en señal de pena.

\- no te preocupes, no fue eso. Lo que sucede es que... no soporto que pongan a pelear a mis amigos los pokemon; hiriéndose y golpeándose, solo por el disfrute de la gente; sufriendo entre ellos y que a los humanos les parezca divertido. Son seres de deberían de vivir libres, sin que se les obligue a nada. Además, encerarlos en las pokebolas, sin que puedan disfrutar de la libertad del exterior, me parece algo imperdonable; ellos deberían de vivir en sus habitad, libres y sin temor a nada.

Su comentario me sorprendió, no me hubiera esperado una respuesta así de profunda; pero... creo que tenía razón con las peleas que hacían que dieran los pokemon entre ellos.

\- podrias estar en lo sierto... - afirme - pero aun asi, tambien supongo, que te has hecho amigo de muchos pokemon, ¿verdad?

El asintió.

\- en mi viaje he conocido a miles de tipos de pokemon. Todos ellos maravillosos y sorprendentes. Con un gran amor y respeto.

\- que alegría me da oír eso. Aunque, también supongo que tuviste grandes amigos pokemon que fueron muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

El se mantuvo callado, no dijo nada ante aquel comentario; su mirada bajo, en señal de culpa. Me sentía mal, porque tal vez le hice recordar algo que le causo dolor.

\- tranquilo, si no quieres decir, no digas. No me gustaría obligarte hacer algo que no quieres - quise retractarme. El muchacho me miro, junto con una sonrisa compasiva. Entendiendo mis razones.

\- está bien, te lo puedo contar. Si tenía muchos amigos pokemon; pero existieron, también, algunos a los que jamás podre olvidar. Me acompañaron en mis aventuras en Unova, viviendo muchos momentos de alegría y desafío. Pasando, juntos, varios retos en nuestro viajes.

\- eso suena maravilloso; imagino que aun siguen juntos, ¿verdad? Es que con oír ese relato, me parece que se había formado una gran y estrecha amistad, entre ustedes.

Su rostro bajo; la sensación de pena que el había demostrado antes aumento bruscamente.

\- no es así. - esas palabras de comienzo, me llenaban de tristeza - no aguantaba ver a mis amigos encerrados en las pokebolas; quería verlos libres, felices. Por lo que decidí liberarlos; les pedí que se fueran, que vivieran su vida, que fueran libres. - su aflicción fue muy devastadora. Me sentí mal por escuchar todo eso. Pero había algo que me molestaba, una duda que quería aclarar.

\- ¿tus amigos se sentían felices cuando los liberaste? - me arriesgue a preguntar - pero, si es muy doloroso el recuerdo; no... no hay problemas en que no sigas hablando, prefiero que hagas lo que te hace sentir cómodo - quise también aclarar.

El negó con la cabeza; aun estando vigente su deprimente expresión.

\- no, te lo diré. Ya me contastes sobre ti, así que debes de saber sobre mi... No pude percibir la cara alegre que había estado esperando de ellos. Sus rostros mostraban tristeza. Eso me causo dolor. No puedo comprender, ¿por que, aun cuando les había dado la libertad, se sentían tan afligidos?

\- creo saberlo - di respuesta. El me miro; en sus ojos se veía esa esperanza de haber hallado respuesta a una duda que le molestaba por mucho tiempo - dijiste que ellos vivieron muchas aventuras con tigo, ¿verdad?

El asintió.

\- sus amistad era muy grande, ellos se podían haber sentido bien, al estar con tigo. Creo que no querían alejarse de ti, querían vivir nuevas experiencias con tigo; juntos como amigos. Y cuando les pedistes que se fueran... Entiendo que tus intenciones fueron puras y nobles, eso vale mucho, pero no creo que ellos hubieran deseado separarse de ti.

\- tal vez... tengas razón. Ellos, hubieran querido estar con migo; pero también quería que ellos disfrutaran de una vida en libertad, sin que los encerraran…

\- la libertad no solo es el espacio exterior, la libertad es también el poder hacer lo que uno quiere – él se mantuvo callado – estoy segura; de que como tú los extrañas, ellos también te extrañan a ti.

El no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio. Me sentía culpable de que tal vez le haya causado mucho dolor.

-Si quieres… podemos ir a buscarlos - quise arreglar mi cometido. El me miro, mostrando una expresión esperanzada, como si hubiera encontrado una luz, después de varios años de haber vivido en la oscuridad – apuesto a que ellos estarían muy felices de regresar con tigo.

El no dijo nada, solo mostro una suave sonrisa; eso me lleno de satisfacción, pero también sabia que aun existía el dolor en su interior.

El resto de la cena fue un poco callada; al término de esta, me acosté en el poco pasto seco que había; riolu me acompaño, el estaba a mi lado, yo prestaba mis brazo como almoada a mi amigo, mientras que el me ayudaba, con su pelaje, a guardar calor mientras dormía. N, luego de varios minutos, se acerco a nosotros acomodándose en el otro lado de riolu. Su brazo era más largo que el mío por lo que él lo brindo como almoada para riolu y para mí. Sin duda el pokemon, servía mucho para guardar calor, su tierno pelo era muy suave y reconfortable.

No tardamos mucho para entrar en sueño, la noche estrellada se mostraba cómoda y refrescante.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté. La luz de la mañana, se mostraba cálida, y amable a la vez. La fresca brisa acariciaba mi piel con mucha ternura. Lentamente entre en sí, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en el día anterior. No sentí el tacto de mis amigos, me levante con el deseo de buscarlos. A unos cuantos metros los pude detallar, estaban sentados uno en frente del otro.

Me acerque para saber que hacían, pude advertir unas cuantas baya en sus manos; entendí que estaban desayunando. Cuando estuve a menos de un metro lejos de ellos estos reaccionaron a mi presencia; miraron a mi dirección, con la intención de saber quién era el que se había acercado. Cuando notaron que era yo, no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a observarme mientras yo me dirigía hacia ellos. Me senté a su lado, N poseía mas bayas que riolu, por lo que el me ofreció algunas para comer. Las acepte con gusto.

\- hay un pueblo cerca de aquí – informo N, mientras yo daba mi primer bocado –podríamos dirigirnos hacia haya.

\- está bien – afirme. riolu asintió, junto con un gesto de conformidad.

Luego del desayuno, nos preparamos para caminar, recorríamos un sendero en sentido este. El sol brillaba con mayor intensidad mientras mas pasaban los segundos. El viento, ya era más liviana y caliente; pero aun movía las hojas de los arboles a su voluntad.

Caminamos sin mucha distracción; asi, durante un cierto tiempo. Pero… de pronto N se detuvo. Su rostro mostro susto; como si hubiera presenciado, el mismo, una funesta escena. Eso nos causo, a riolu y a mí, preocupación.

\- ¿que sucede N? – pregunte.

-¿no lo oyes? Son gritos… Amigos en peligro – entendí que hablaba de unos pokemon.

Serré mis ojos, con deseo de oír lo que el estaba presenciando. Al poco lo pude también escuchar; me causo miedo, como si yo fuera el que estuviera padeciendo. Efectivamente eran gritos de ayuda, algo sucedía.

\- hay que ayudarlos – grito N; a la vez que corría en una dirección, parecía, que de ahí provenían esas señales de auxilio.

\- espera – tuve que gritar; pues cuando abrí los ojos él había recorrido una gran distancia. Tenia que apresurarme, el muchacho corría muy rápido; y además, riolu ya le estaba tocando los talones, siendo yo la que quedaba al final.

En segundos, oímos los verdaderos gritos audibles de unos pokemon. Y en menos tiempo, los logramos observar. Nosotros estábamos a una larga distancia; pero lo suficiente para verlos. Parecía una lucha pokemon entre dos grupos; uno le iba ganando al otro en gran medida.

Riolu me aviso de que estaba conformado cada grupo: el primero era un grupo de tres patrats junto con un muy herido watchog, hacían lo que podían para defenderse pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para vencer en la batalla. El segundo grupo eran un magnetón y un dusclops, este grupo parecía estar dirigido por dos personas.

Estos individuos vestían de una forma muy extraña, un ropaje grisáceo, junto con un chaleco y gorro negro, pude también detallar que en el chaleco había una insólita insignia de una "p".

N no hiso nada; solo se limito a ver la escena, junto con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad; como si presenciara algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver. Eso nos creo mucha duda para riolu y para mi.

\- equipo plasma – susurro el muchacho.

\- ¿equipo plasma? – repetí, sin entender lo que sucedía, y el por qué de su acción.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza; como deberían de ver, este capitulo es un poco largo n.n, espero que sea el único así -_-' espero, también, que lo disfruten ^_^ acepto opiniones, consejos y palabras de aliento.**


	4. Chapter 4

**se que esta largo o_o' pero, este capitulo va a ser muy interesante se los aseguro 'w'. y lo ciento por el gran retrazo ._. es que a mitad de captulo perdi la inspiracion por lo largo que era ._. y ahorita es que lo estoy terminando ._.' espero que les agrade '-'**

**P.D: tuve que cambiar un poco el capitulo anterior, es que estuve repasando los ultimos capitulos, del anime, en que N aparece y me di cuenta de un error que cometi; como este fanfic lo quiero hacer como una continuacion del anime; debo de hacer que tenga sentido y para ello tuve que quitar la parte en la cual N queria que los humanos y pokemon vivieran en mundos separados.**

**P.D.D: espero no causar molestias ._.**

* * *

N no reaccion durante un tiempo. Me parecio algo extraño; sabiendo, ademas, de la repentina energia que el habia soltado anteriormente, deseoso de ayudar a sus amigos pokemon. El muchacho se quedo perplejo, mientras que riolu y yo intentábamos de entender que era lo que sucedia; teníamos solo como guía las únicas palabras que el había soltado; "equipo plasma".

El estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos; nosotros igual lo hicimos, pero era para saber el por que de su repentina accion.

\- ¡magneton, usa Cañon destello! - grito uno de los extraños indibiduos; apuntando, con el dedo, a los patrats. Ese rugido nos libero de nuestras mentes, aunque para N no fue así.

\- MAAAGNEEE - El pokemon con unos imanes se retrajo un poco, gritando a todo pulmon el comienzo de su nombre; un segundo se mantubo de ese modo, en el cual una luz brillante formo una brillante esfera en el nivel central de su cuerpo - TOOOONNN - se estiro, creando un rayo, que comenzaba desde la esfera de poder que se habia formado anteriormente, y continuba hasta los malheridos pokemons.

La tierra se levantava, ante la poderosa agrecion. Los patrats y el watchog no lograron esquivar el imponente ataque, por lo que este los golpeo a los cuatro sin piedad alguna, los pokemon gritaron con fuerza demostrando el gran dolor que sentian. N se desperto de manera muy repentina, el muchacho no espero ni un istante mas; corrio lo mas veloz que podia con la intencion de parar esa batalla.

\- espera - Quise detenerlo, pues me parecio algo muy peligroso, pero no reaccione lo suficientemente a tiempo, como para evitar que realizara esa imprudente accion.

Lo segui junto con riolu; esperando, al menos, prestarle apoyo en su obra. El muchacho no mostraba reaccionar a nada mas que en la batalla, su vista no se quitaba de ahí; pareció no importarle si estaba cerca o si me había quedado atras.

Por suerte, cuando N se presentó en la escena, ya el ataque del pokemon habia acabado; dejando el escenario libre. El joven se interpuso en la distancia, de varios metros, que había entre los dos grupos; estiro los brazos, en forma de cruz; intentando mostrarse como escudo de cualquier ataque, ademas, de dar una señal de alto.

Me presenté, igualmente, en la escena pero estaba detrás del joven; casi a la misma distancia en donde llacian, los pokemon malheridos. Riolu estaba justo a mi lado. Retraje mis manos, posandolas sobre mi pecho, y las presionaba con este; deseando que las cosas acabasen bien.

Los patrats se quedaron perplejos al ver que nosotros llegabamos con la intención de ayudarlos. El watchog apenas tenia fuerzas para levantarse.

Tenia miedo en lo que podria ocurrir; no sabia si las cosas iban a terminar bien, o, para mi mala suerte, mal. Riolu parecio sentir mi temor, me miro por un instante, queriendo estar seguro de ello; luego, de ya haber afirmado su hipotesis, se puso en preparación para atacar al instante, como medida de proteccion si es que se presentaba la necesidad.

Solo pude notar los pelos y los ojos de las personas, pues la mayor parte de sus rostro estaban cubierto por unos pañuelos oscuros, junto con el extraño sombrero; el primer personaje era de cabellera roja y ojos marrones; y su compañero poseía pelo azul marino, junto con una mirada que era verde arlequin.

\- ¿QUIENES SON? - grito el individuo de cabellos azules, el que no habia dicho nada hasta esos momento.

\- DEJEN DE ATACAR A MIS AMIGOS - vocifero N, sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho el otro personaje.

\- ¿POR QUE DEBERIAMOS? - respondio, la misma persona.

\- SON LOS CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS PERFECTOS PARA NUESTROS EXPERIMENTOS - añadio el compañero deseoso de no quedarse atras - AHORA, MEJOR QUITATE DEL MEDIO SI NO QUIERES QUEDAR HERIDO TU TAMBIEN.

N no se movio. Conservo su mirada imponente y desafiadora en alto, viendo a los extraños personajes con aptitud fuerte y enemiga. No planeaba dejar a sus amigos pokemon en aquella desfavorable situación. Sin duda, para el la lealtad es algo fundamental; inclusive hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida por ello.

Toda sensación del exterior pareció desaparecer; hasta habia olvidado como fue que habíamos llegado a aquella situación. Solo mi atención estaba puesta en el deseo, impaciente, de saber que iba pasar.

Los sujetos entendieron la indirecta de mi amigo; aceptaron, sin vacilar ni un instante, el nuevo desafío que se les había puesto.

\- EN ESE CASO - rujio con ira el individuo peli rojo. Levanto su mano apuntandola a N, procurando mostrarse mas poderoso que el - MAGNETON USA GIRO BOLA.

\- magne - El pokemon ovedesio, iniciando un continuo de vertiginosa vueltas; en el que apenas se podía identificar algunas partes de su cuerpo - tooooonnnn - Se dirigio, con gran velocidad en direccion a mi amigo; acelerando lo mas posible, para adquirir la mayor potencia en el transcurso de camino; y con ese modo dar un poderoso golpe.

El joven solto una leve exprecion de temor y susto; pero aun se mantenia con los brazos elevados, esperando el ataque; no se iba a permitir apartarse, ya que el golpe nos podria dar a los pokemon y a mi. Me ahogue en el miedo, no iba a poder aguantar ver a N mal herido. Esperaba que salieramos ilesos de alli, pero eso no parecia que hiba a ocurrir.

\- riolu detenlo - grite, de forma involuntaria. Estaba acostumbrada de que el, siempre, fuera quien participase en estas batallas. Solo queria que el combate parece, pero eso no hiba a suceder tan facilmente.

Riolu realizo uno de sus ataques; ataque rápido, según como el decia que se llamaba. comenzó a correr, intentando adquirir gran velocidad y fuerza en el camino. En poco tiempo, logro su cometido; pero no se sabia si iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte, como para detener el ataque del rival.

En segundos, se chocaron ambas agreciones. El poder de ambos estubo casi nivelado. Riolu pudo detener el ataque del oponente, antes de que este lograra su cometido, herir al muchacho.

Al final del ataque, se logro percibir el fuerte estampido del imponente choque. La fuerza del rival se vio poderosa; se podria creer que, en realidad, logramos frenar al enemigo gracias a una buena suerte. Pero sabia muy bien, que esa fortuna no iba a durar mucho. Un pokemon, contra dos pokemon, ademas de que estos últimos se veían muy recios; las oportunidades de ganar eran muy escasas.

Ambos retrocedieron, gracias al poder del impacto. Riolu procuro detenerse manteniendo los pies rigidos, chocandolos en el suelo; intento de poner base en sus pies, para no perder el equilibrio y caer. La tierra se acumulo, formando una pequeña cadena de montañas que rodeaban la parte trasera de sus pies.

El pokemon se inclino, doblando levemente las rodillas. Su brazos se quedaron sueltos, colgando en el rígido viento. Riolu parecía algo herido; en el se podía apreciar el daño que podia causar magneton.

\- Riolu, ¿estas bien? - pregunte, preocupada, al ver a mi amigo en esas condiciones.

Antes, en otras batallas con pokemon salvajes, el quedaba un poco herido, pero era casi al final del combate. A el nunca lo vi así de manera muy rapida, y menos por recibir un solo ataque. El pokemon se irguio, intentando de parecer ileso. Me miro procurando mostrar, junto con una sonrisa, que el estaba bien. Eso me calmo un poco, pero igualmente sabia que riolu estaba muy mal lastimado.

\- ¡con que ese es el caso! - grito el personaje de ojos verdes. En su mirada se mostraba desprecio - Dusclops, usa puño de fuego - ordeno el personaje, levantando la mano y haciendo que esta cruzara de izquierda a derecha, una sola vez. Procuro mostrar, con eso, que el pokemon acabara la batalla de una vez con su ataque.

El dusclops, acato la orden; realizo un ataque, en el cual envolvió su puño derecho en una llamarada de fuego y corrió con fuerza hacia mi amigo riolu. trato de agarrar potencia y velocidad en el recorrido para que su golpe fuera devastador y ,ademas, evitar tambien que mi amigo lograra esquivar el ataque.

\- Riolu, cuidado - grite de forma involuntaria, mi mente y mi cuerpo trabajaban fuera de mis ordenes. no sabia ni en que centrarme; mi cabeza estaba siendo inundada por el miedo, y mi cuerpo no se movía ni un instante, además de que mi boca soltaba palabras sin mi permiso, todo dentro de mi era un desastre y por mas que lo intentaba de arreglar no podía.

Riolu logro dar un movimiento rápido; logrando, por apenas unos centimetros, esquibar el ataque del dusclops.

Eso me alivio un poco, pero aun la batalla continuaba, y para empeorar la situación, no sabíamos que hacer.

\- riolu, ataca a dusclops - le pedi a mi amigo; eso fue lo mas racional que crei que habia, ya que era el pokemon mas cerca de riolu, por lo que podia atacarlo sin que el rival lo esquive.

Mi compañero, ataco con todas sus fuerzas utilizando otro de sus ataque "fuarza de palma" .

El pokemon levanto su mano estirendolo para que la palma de su pata tocara el cuerpo del rival. Dusclops se mantubo inerte, como si esperara sin temor el ataque; eso me parecio algo extraño; ya que, normalmente, cuando alguien ataca, el rival hace lo posible para esquibar el golpe. Pero esta vez, el pokemon se quedo quieto, como si no estubiera ocurriendo algo.

Un mal presentimiento me dio aquello. ¿Pero que mas se podria hacer? Ya mi compañero estaba a un segundo de realizar la ofensiva.

Una fuerte y potente luz de rayo salio de la palma de mi amigo cuando tan solo este toco el cuerpo del rival. La sentellante energia envolvio, al dusclops, sin contemplacio. No se lograba ver nada dentro o detras de aquel brillo. Sin duda un ataque poderoso.

Crei que con eso el dusclops, acabaria gravemente herido, o almenos esa era mi actual esperanza. Pero el hilo que me mantenia sostenida, para no caer en el pozo de la desesperacion, se rompio bruscamente al ver al pokemon enemigo estando sin ningun rasguño. El dusclop se podia detallar como si no hubiera resivido ni un solo insignificante golpe.

Mi mente no deba mas, estaba a punto de romper en desesperancion; pero que mas se podria esperar, estando en aquel estado, sin nada con que defendernos, pues riolu ya solo le faltaba un golpe para quedar completamente debilitado (aunque no lo queria demostrar), y con unos potentes pokemon como enemigos, el desafortunado futuro insierto solo estaba jugando con migo y mis sentimientos.

Pero aun ante todo aquello, me inquietaba una pregunta, "¿Como fue que el ateque de mi amigo no le causo ni el mas misero rasguño, sera que ellos son verdaderamente asi de potentes?"

El individuo pelirojo entro en carcajada, no disimulo en nada su imponente sonrisa; como si hubiera sucedido la mas grande tonteria hecha por alguien. En el otro personaje no se escucho risa alguna, pero por seguimiento a la silueta que estaba presente en su mascara, se podia comprender que este habia retorsido sus labios para dar presencia a una callada burla.

\- planeas usar un ataque tipo lucha en un pokemon tipo fantasma - vosifero el individuo de ojos marrones, presentando aun su gran exprecion; no descarto sin duda, aquella oportunidad para burlase de mi y de riolu - ¿es que no sabes que los golpes tipo lucha no le pueden hacer daño a los tipos fantasma? - volvio a soltar su estruendosa carcajada.

_¿Tipo lucha?¿Tipo fantasma? ¿A que se refiere con eso?_

Mire a riolu en busca de respuestas pero el andaba igual de confundido que yo.

Si antes mi mente era un desastre, ahora lo era aun mas; la duda de saber a que se referia el otro personaje me aquejaba, y el gran temor de perder la batalla, me volvia desesperada. No sabia que hacer, un gran enredo se formaba en mi garganta y estomago; y las bayas que habia comido, trataban de regresar para salir de mi boca. Sin duda poseia un gran deseo de poder parar el tiempo de una vez por todas.

\- acabemos con esto - grito el personaje peli-rojo, apuntando rijidamente a riolu - magneton usa Giro bola - esa orden acabo con migo y todas mis esperanzas.

Mi vista miro automaticamente al magneton; no pense, no dije nada. Ya sin duda lo unico que podia hacer era observar los sucesos ( no solo porque cada intento podria ser inutil, si no tambien por que mi cuerpo no me permitia ni mover los labios).

El pokemon emitio su caracteristico chillido, mientras con gran potencia, giraba sobre su propio eje. Casi podia identificarse algunas partes de el. Pero tampoco dio suficiente tiempo como para obserbar ese movimiento en un punto estatico. Se dirigió hacia mi amigo, agarrando cada instante mayor velocidad.

Mi mente se nublo, solo estaba a asegundos de perder esa batalla. Veia como el enemigo se acercaba a riolu; que extrañamente se mantenia como estatua. Mi amigo no decia nada, no se movia en nada; parecia que andaba mas asustado que yo. Los segundos se hacian minutos, mientras nuestra derrota se acercaba. Me parecio que ese infausto momento se volvia eterno.

Pero justo en el ultimo momento, cuando ya magneton estaba a un metro de lograr su cometido algo se interpuso, mejor dicho algunos; tres patrats habian contrarestado el golpe del pokemon rival, el ataque que estos habian asudo, segun recuerdo como se llamaba, era embestida. El golpe de los tres pokemon juntos logro parar el poder del magneton; mostrando el fuerte sonar del choque.

una sensacion de alivo se colo entre mis emociones; sentia que me iva a derrumbar, demasiados sentimientos en un mismo instante, era demasiado para mi mente: y lo peor es que no era la primera vez que me sucedia algo asi, la otra vez que tuve un momento como este, fue el primer dia en el que desperte sin saber nada del mundo; aun puedo recordar las carreras que tuve que dar para escapar de los ataques de los pokemon cuando me metia en sus territorios o los molestaba por error.

tan solo un segundo despues, sin darme mucho tiempo para procesar lo nuevo ocurrido, un grito se dio justo al lado mio:

\- ¡watchog watchog! - mi cambio fue automatico, no tuve que pensar mucho, en realidad, no tuve que pensar; ya la mente y el cuerpo actuaban sin mi permiso. despues de mi brusca accion, pude ver al watchog que habiamos intentado de ayudar desde el principio, solo, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

no los habia recordado, estaba tan concentrada en la batalla que hasta habia olvidado de respirar, casi me asfixio cuando el magneton iba a dar el ultimo golpe de la pelea: no me habia dado cuenta de que habia contenido la respiracion, hasta que senti las punsadas del aire en mi garganta queriendo salir.

los patrats se mantubieron cerca de riolu, no retrosedieron, estaban mas decididos que nunca en defenderse; ademas, de que mi amigo les daba las gracias por el gran apoyo dado.

se podia ver la cara de rabia en el rostro del personaje peli-rojo, sus cejas estaban frunsidas y sus ojos mostraaban desagrado.

\- ¡esto se acabo! - rujio enojado la misma persona - me encargare de ustedes de una vez por todas - les grito a los patrats; parece que los miembros del equipo plasma habian atacado principaldmente al watchog, hasta que llegaron los patrats a defender a su amigo; o al menos eso fue lo que supuse, con respecto a su comentario - ¡magneton usa impactrueno!.

\- MAAAGNEE- el pokemon obedecio la orden. su cuerpo desprendio un chispa que lo envolvio por completo, no habia ni una sola parte de el que no estubiera cubierta de electricidad, o al menos eso parecia desde la distancia que estaba de el. mi atencion fue compartida por dos lugares, pues tambien pude notar que el watchog que estaba al lado mio, se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo en trayectoria a los patrats y riolu. su fuerza era poca, por lo que, lo que mas pudo hacer fue dar una caminata rapida o un trotaje lento, pero aun a duras penas. su esfuerzo fue mucho, eso se le pudo apreciar en su rostro, pero no se rindio ante lo que tenia planeado hacer.

me dio la impresion de que lo que el tenia preparado realizar, iba a ser algo arriesgado. pero, aun, mi cuerpo estaba fuera de control; no podria hacer nada para detenerlo.

-TOONNN - la electricidad que envolvia al pokemon rival se encamino en sentido a los pokemon eridos. aun magneton estaba cubierto de la chispa, pues aun cuando este iba a atacar a los patrats y mi amigo, el enemigo formaba mas alrededor de su cuerpo.

la electricidad se movia con sorprendente velocidad, pero aun asi no le logro dar a los pokemon.

watchog pudo llegar a tiempo para dar con su cometido, el se interpuso en medio del ataque para evitar que este chocara con sus aliados; una gran muestra de lealtad; pero el pequeño heroe, dio un gran grito de dolor mientras aguantaba el choque electrico del rival. Todos nos quedamos perplejos ante lo que veiamos, nadie, ni siquiero los patrats, se lo esperaban.

la electricidad envolvio a watchog durante unos segundos, que con gran facilidad se sentian como minutos. al cabo del tiempo puesto, el pokemon callo a tierra, inconciente. los patrats alarmados corrieron en direccion a su amigo; lo rodiaron, llamandolo y proporcionandole pequeños movimientos, en los cuales el watchog no respondio. en las facciones de los pokemon se les podia detallar lo aterrados que estaban. riolu se acerco con velocidad para ayudarlos, al notar la magnitud de la situacion.

el individuo ojos marrones se rio con gran libertad, no parecio que sentia ni el mas minimo remordimiento; me llenaba de rabia al ver eso. quise mirar al otro personaje para averiguar lo que el sentia, pero...

_¡no puedo creerlo, ¿en serio?!... _

en su mascara se lograva ver la silueta de sus labios, una marca de alegria y regosijo. me llenaba de aun mas de enojo al presencia todo aquello. queria explotar.

_¿es que no tienen ningun respeto por la vida de otros?_

dirigi mi mirada, otra vez, hacia el watchog que se habia sacrificado, pero... note algo diferente. riolu habia acabado de usar su habilidad, sus sensores que le ayudan a captar el aura, segun recuerdo lo que el me habia dicho para que servian, estaban elebados al aire, hasta segundos despues de que yo cambie mi mirada hacia ellos, en los que luego los fue bajando.

me dio la imprecion de que hiban a decir algo, por lo que decidi cerrar mis ojos para poder saber lo que hiban a hablar. pero... me encontre con algo que no esperaba; sin duda algo que me dejo con la boca abierta.

-estos pokemon ya seran nuestros - dijo una voz que se interpuso en mi cabeza, una sensacion, un sentimiento de alegria, satisfaccion y gozo, pero... no por el bien de otro, sino... ¿por su daño?. estos pensamientos llevavan una energia destructiva, una energia que me llenaba de ira - watchog ya esta inconciente, por lo que la captura sera muy sencilla... - entendi de que se trataba de la mente de uno de los miembros del equipo plasma - ese patetico watchog... lo que hiso fue algo estupido... ¿sacrificarse para que? su accion sera en vano... al final los pokemons seran nuestros... y para esos dos chicos... el de pelo verde se me hace muy familiar... creo que sera mejor que los lleve a lord Ghetsis.

_¿Lord Ghetsis? Pero...¿quien es Lord Ghetsis?_

quise saber mas, pero la energia me envolvia el pensamiento, y los sentimientos que con ella venian me alteraban. no pude aguantarlo mas, me desprendi de la voz, quise separarme de ella cuanto antes.

en poco logre sentir la energia que en verdad buscaba, los pensamientos de los patrats y de mi amigo, pero sus sentimientos no eran de calma, una sensacion de susto, de miedo, temor y rabia, venian con los pensamientos. algo que no me tranquilizo mucho.

-watchog... entonces solo esta inconciente - fue la voz de uno de los patrats.

\- aun puedo captar su aura - dijo mi amigo, riolu. desde afuera lograba oir los leves gruñidos de los pokemon hablando entre ellos.

\- que bueno que solo sea eso - la voz de otro patrat. note que los pensamientos no parecian tener un orden, nisiquiera parecian que se dirigieran entre ellos.

abri mis ojos, un poco satisfecha con lo que habia oido; pero aun me sentia preocupada por el watchog; ademas el enfado que habia adquirido, por estar en la mente y el corazon del miembro del equipo plasma, aun seguia vigente.

lo primero que hise fue observar a los patrats y al watchog, para saber mas de lo que estaba sucediendo; pero lo que vi fue diferente a lo que esperaba, vi a los patrats y a riolu caminando al frente, en sentiado a las dos personas rivales, con deseos de continuar la batalla para ganarla. perdieron el temor que tenian, y solo el deseo de defender al heroe caido era lo que estaba presente.

\- asi que quieren sufrir lo mismo que sufrio su patetico amigo watchog - grito el personaje peli-rojo; el que mas me lleneba de enfado.

_quisiera atacarlos, defender a watchog a como de lugar. pero me debo de controlar, no puedo permitirme hacer algo imprudente, no mientras tenga el control de mi... un momento... tengo el control de mi cuerpo... ya responde a mis pensamientos._

una nocion de mayor seguridad evoco en mi mente; por fin podia actuar junto a mis pensamientos. pero aun asi, debia de mantenerme firme y evitar perderlo otra vez. regrese mi mente a la realidad que estaba viviendo, tal vez me despiste por un rato, pero aun asi actue cuanto antes:

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO ASI! - grite con todo el enojo que tenia acumulado. - ¡ESE WATCHOG DIO TODO LO QUE TENIA PARA EVITAR QUE TU Y TUS... - tuve que retenerme por un rato para no terminar diciendo algo indevido, y ademas, poder buscar las palabras adecuadas a usar - ACCIONES LASTIMARAN O HICIERAN ALGO MUCHO PEOR A LOS PATRATS Y... A MI AMIGO! ¡ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO DE ESA MANERA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

\- ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENEN NINGUN RESPETO POR LA VIDA AJENA?! - N se libero de un enfado interno que habia contenido, o eso parecia. ya habia olvidado su presencia por completo, puesto que el no habia reaccionado, o no habia dicho nada, desde que riolu intersepto el ataque de magneton -¡¿NO SIENTEN NI EL MAS MINIMO APRECIO O IMPORTANCIA HACIA LOS PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS?!

\- NO NOS IMPORTA LO QUE LES PASE A ELLOS - fue la exasperante respuesta del sujeto de pelo azul, el que no habia hablado desde hace mucho tiempo - SOLO SABEMOS QUE SI NOS LOS LLEVAMOS RECIBIREMOS UNA GRAN RECOMPENSA POR ELLOS.

\- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI?! - N no espero ni un segundo para responder - BASURA HUMANA COMO USTEDE SON LOS QUE HACEN QUE EL MUNDO SEA COMO ES AHORA. USTEDES PAR DE TONTOS EGOISTAS.

\- ¿¡ES QUE NO LES CAUSA REMORDIMIENTO EL SABER QUE POR SU CULPA ELLOS ESTAN SUFRIENDO?!, ¿¡NO SIENTE NI EL MAS MINIMO SENTIMIENTO HUMANO?! - añadi yo.

\- ¡PATRAT! ¡PATRAT PATRAT! ¡PATRAT! - los patrats se quejaban en manada, con sus gritos eran deficil concentrarse en la voz de uno solo, riolu tambien participo en la huelga, gruñendo a todo pulmon.

los patrats y mi compañero, ya estando en colera, decidieron atacar con todo lo que daban sus fuerzas. el watchog y su sorprendente accion nos inspiro para que dieramos una buena batalla, sin importar de que tal vez vayamos a perder; solo se que rendirnos no es una opcion. riolu utilizo su ataque, ataque rapido; mientras que los demas decidieron usar embestida.

los pokemon se hivan acercando a los enemigos, agarrando mayor impulso en el recorrido; su principal objetivo era magneton. riolu iva adelantado a los otros pokemon, puesrto que su ataque agarraba mayor velocidad.

el individuo de cabellos rojos solto una carcajada al ver la accion de mis amigos:

\- sus pateticos ataques no nos venceran - volvio a soltar otra risa - Magneton usa cañon destello - apunto rigidamente a los pokemon que estaba atacando.

el pokemon acato la orden, encojiendose mientras gritaba su caracteristico chillido; la esfera de energia se formo, otra vez, en el nivel central de su cuerpo; al cabo de poco libero todo el poder concentrado. el rayo poseyo una gran magnitud golpeando a los patrats sin ningun problema, esto hiso que esllos no pudieran continuar con su ofensiva y calleran al suelo ya muy debilitados; pero para riolu no se pudo dar el golpe, el lo logro esquivar con centimetros; a pesar de que el golpe logro dar con sus compañeros, mi aliado no se detuvo, continuo con su ataque desidido a agredir a magneton.

su cometido se logro, al poco alcanzo a darle a Magneton. el golpe, con mucho asombro de parte de ambos lados, hiso que el pokemon rival retrocedira un metro.

\- MUY BIEN RIOLU - grite llena de gozo por el logro que el habia hecho. Pero... aun asi, estaba muy preocupada por los patrats que todavia estaban en el suelo desmallados. mi amigo, dio una rapida ojeada a los pokemon lastimados para saber sus situaciones; note su rapida y disimulada accion.

\- Riolu ellos cuentan con nosotros - le grite para llenarlo de mayor confianza, refierendome a los patrats con "ellos" - Defendamoslos con todo lo que tengamos - una sensacion rara comenze a sentir, una que jamas habia experimentado antes. un sentimiento nuevo y extraño pero que me hacia sentir gozosa, en poco comprendi que era: yo misma me habia llenado de confianza, sentia la confianza que riolu tenia con migo y yo la que tenia yo con el. nos habiamos unido, podia comprender lo que el tenia planeado para hacer en la batalla y sabia que el conocia tambien mi estrategia.

\- Muy bien riolu, usa palma fuerte - fue lo que se decidio al final de ya haberse analizado la situacion.

riolu asintio levemente; corrio con gran fuerza estirando la palma con rigidez y haciendo que esta mirara a magneton. en un muy corto tiempo, alcanzo al enemigo sin que este pudiera hacer algo para contrarestar el ataque.

una energia que se desprendia de la palma de riolu, envolvio por completo al rival; no se podia ver nada de magneton, todo estava cubierto por el rayo de luz.

en termino de segundos el ataque concluyo, el pokemon salio completamente herido por el golpe. sin duda un ataque muy potente. magneton poseia varias moretones tras el ataque; eso me dio gran esperanza.

\- ¡¿pero que?! - dijo el entrenador de magneton.

\- asi se hace riolu - felicite a mi amigo, sin prestarle atencion a lo que el rival habia dicho.

\- esto no se puede quedar asi - gruño, el compañero del abversario - Dusclops usa puño de fuego.

el Dusclops siguio el mandato. envolvio su mano en llamas, serando esta para que se volviera un puño. el pokemon corrio dirigiendose a mi aliado agarranda gran impulso en el camino.

\- riolu esquivalo - le pedi, pero ya era demasiado tarde; el dusclops logro darle.

riolu cayo al suelo inconciente.

\- RIOLU - le grite, pero el no respondio a mi llamado, ya habia dado todo, se quedo sin energias.

despues de todo aquello... ya perdi todas mis esperanzas, al menos que...

\- ¡¿tanto luchar para que?! - se burlo el peli rojo - si al final hiban a perder.

\- ¡CAYATE! - le grite, si mis amigos habian dado todo para defendernos... lo menos que podia hacer es enfrentarme yo tambien, para defenderlos a ellos - ¡TU ERES UN IGNORANTE! ¡SOLO TE INTERESA TU BIEN, Y NO TE IMPORTA NADA MAS! ¡no tienes derecho a criticar a mis amigos! ¡NO LO TIENES! - quise retener las lagrimas, pero estas fueron mas fuertes que yo; se escaparon de mis manos y corrieron libremente por mis mejillas, comenze a desear de que los miembros del equipo plasma no se hubieran dado cuenta de eso - ¡USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UN PAR DE TONTOS!.

\- Me sorprende que aun quieras seguir peleando aun despues de que habiamos ganado la batalla - se burlo otra vez el mismo personaje.

\- ¡SI ELLOS BATALLARON Y DIERON TODO PARA PROTEGERNOS... YO TAMBIEN LUCHARE Y DARE TODO LO QUE TENGA!

\- chiquilla ignorante, lo unico que haras es hacerte daño tu misma - dijo el personaje peli azul.

\- NO ME IMPORTA, PREFIERO PELEAR ANTES QUE RENDIRME SIN HABER DESAFIADO - las palabras se me hacian dificiles de sacar, la garganta se hacia un gran nudo, ya el llanto estaba por dominarme, pero...

_no debo dejarme ganar, no debo rendirme... ellos confian en N y en mi... no puedo defraudarlos... no despues de todo lo que han dado_

\- NO TENGO MIEDO, ¡NO LES TENGO MIEDO!. - las lagrimas aun salian a su plena libertad, queria aguantarlas pero ellas no me hacian caso, solo hacian lo que ellas querian.

\- como tu lo ordenes - dijo el sujeto ojos marrones, junto a un tono de burla - Magneton usa impactrueno.

el pokemon no dudo en atacar; se envolvio en su electricidad, y al cabo de unos segundos agredio con ella. la descarga electrica paracia lenta en su rrecorrido, de hecho diria que era siete veces mas lenta que la ultima vez que habia visto ese ataque.

como reaccion involuntaria, cruze mis brazos enfrente mio, para que se formara asi un escudo, y a la vez cerre mis ojos. al fin y al cabo no hiba a servir de mucho ya que igual la electricidad hiva a correr en todo mi cuerpo. pero casi no podia pensar en ese momento, solo las reacciones arco reflejo eran las que estaban presentes.

espere decidida el ataque en realidad que nunca llego, pero a cambio escuche un grito; la voz lo identifique al instante, el personaje que grita era...

\- ¡N! - grite al precensiar lo que el estaba padesiendo.

habia abierto los ojos cuanto antes al oir el clamor de mi amigo y lo que vi me dejo pasmada; N estaba a un metro en frente mio, con espalda a los enemigos; el se habia atravesado para evitar que el ataque me diera, el se habia sacrificado, al igual que watchog, para salvarme... me asuste al verlo en aquella situacion, queria ayudarlo, de alguna manera, pero... ¿Como?. los segundos se palpaban como minutos, queria que acabase cuanto antes ese sufrimiento.

cuando termino el ataque, N callo de rodillas al suelo; corri rapidamente para darle socorro. el aun posei energia para mantenerse en pie, pero aun asi estaba muy creocupada por el. me derrumbe por completo, las lagrimas corrieron con a oleadas, mi garganta se volvio un gran nudo, mientras sentia una gran dolor por dentro. me arrodille, no solo por el tormento que sentia, sino tambien por que queria acercarme mas, para acegurarme de que el estaba bien.

pude ver que, a pesar de que habia recisvido un fuerte impacto, el joven aun seguia firme y fuerte; pero con la cabeza gacha.

\- N, ¿por que... ¿por que... - las palabras no salian, hice lo que mas pude pero de nuevo habia perdido todo control de mi cuerpo.

\- yo tampoco me rendire sin antes batallar - dijo, pronunciando sus palabras con la pasiva voz que el posee. su cabeza aun estaba con mirada baja.

\- vaya accion - se burlo de nuevo el individuo peli rojo; al cabo de una corta pausa, que le sirvio de disfrute para ellos, el continuo - voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Magneton usa cañon destello.

El magneton acato la orden con gran sencilles, el pokemon no parecia tener ni la mas minima compacion con nosotros.

\- MAAAGGNNNEEE - el halo de energia se formo en el punto central de su cuerpo, preparandose para liberar todo el poder condensado. yo ya habia perdido toda esperanza; el tiempo so volvio completamente lento, detallaba cada segundo que pasaba... detallaba cada suceso... detallaba... ¡¿las llamas que salian del suelo?!

hubiera querido analizar mas la situacion, pero con lo que estaba sucediendo y con lo que habia sucedido, la mente se me volvio completamente blanca. N noto tambien el fuego que comenzaban a crearse alrededor de nosotros, aunque los miembros del equipo plasma parecian que no se habian dado cuenta.

\- TTTTOOOONNNN - gruño el pokemon liberando cada migaja de su poder. su ataque fue rapido, a pesar de que lo sentia lento; pero algo fue aun mas rapido, todo el fuego que salia de la tierra se dirio a un mismo punto, a un mismo lugar, creando una barrera de llamaradas que, a pesar de que era basta, aun podia ver a travez de ella; N para saber que era lo que estaba pasando se volteo. el se quedo sorprendido, al igual que yo, por lo que estaba acurriendo.

en el muro de llama se desprendio un rayo de fuego. un rayo que...

_creo haberlo visto un ataque asi antes; si mas no recuerdo ese era una ataque pokemon, y creo que se llamaba... ¿lanzallamas?._

la agrecion de fuego se dirigio para contrarestar el cañon destello de Magnerton, el poder de este fue suficiente para parar el ataque. me hubiera sentido grata por la ayuda, pero no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo.

pude notar, despues que las llamas se juntaban para hacer un muro mas grueso. justo en medio del muro una sombra comenzo a crearse, la sombra era totalmente oscura y por cada segundo adquiria una forma mas definida. en poco tiempo se dio la verdadera figura del nuevo personaje, que para mi era completamente desconocida.

las llamas iniciaron un desenso; se hivan extiguiendo ellas misma, para permitir que se pueda ver al ser que estaba entre ellas. para mi ese fue un suceso de lo mas magnifico y unico, a pesar de que no sabia si era verdaderamente para el bien de N y mio, o no.

la criatura entre las llamas por fin se podia detallar, pero en realidad eraa un pokemon. este era color gris en casi todo su cuerpo, solo con diferencias de color en su collar de pelo (que era negro); un cabello largo, color rojo, y que estaba sujeto por un moño; y las garras de sus pata, color rojo. tambien hay que destacar que era bipedo.

el pokemon dio un gran gruñido, retando de esa manera una batalla a los miembros del equipo plasma; se podria saber que era a ellos, ya que los miraba con gran imponencia y rigides.

aun seguia sin entender nada; andaba muy confundida; me iba a introducir a mis pensamientos para intentar de analizar los hechos, pero algo evito que realizara esa accion.

\- Zoroark - solto N al ver al pokemon, en los ojos del michacho se podia notar el asombro y sorpresa que el sentia.

_por lo visto lo conoce, y se llama zoroark; pero si es asi, ¿entonces sera que el pokemon vino es para ayudarnos?_

* * *

**cuarto capitulo listo \\(^.^)/, por fin -_-'**

**P.D: por si las dudas, Zoroark, es uno de los pokemon que antes pertenecia a N, pero que el libero con la intencion de que "fuera libre". es el pokemon que formo mayor lazo con N o almenos, el que que se ha mantenido mas cerca de el. esto se puede ver en pokemon blanco y negro 2, videojuego, en el cual Zoroark le muestra la entrada del castillo de N, al protagonista.**

**todo este dato lo saque del videojuego (los pokemons que antes eran de N; el porque los libero, inclusive el mismo dice, en el juego, de que estos estaban tristes cuando se despidieron de el; tambien de ahi sacare los ataques de los pokemons) como dije una continuacion n.n**

**Acepto opiniones, consejo y palabras de aliento n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

No entendia nada... ¿el pokemon aparecio de la nada, justo para ayudarnos...? o al menos eso era lo que creia. N quedo paralizado, no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a observar al Zoroark, sin pronunciar ni la mas minima palabra.

Intente de comprender lo que acontecia, pero no era tan sencillo ese objetivo: mi mente todavia estaba lidiando con las emociones y pensamientos que tuve con lo sucesos anteriores.

Ya no sabia que pensar o hacer, mi cuerpo y cabeza se habian vuelto fragiles, tan fragiles como un cristal.

\- ¿pero que es esto? - fue la respuesta del sujeto ojos verdes, con respecto a la nueva realidad.

\- no importa - opino su compañero - nos encargaremos de el tambien. Magneton usa giro bola.

El pokemon siguio el mandato; comenzo su ataque girando con gran fuerza sobre su mismo eje; y dejando para el final una carrera, sin permitirse apartar su giro constante, en sentido a zoroark. Este ultimo no se movio en nada, estaba quieto y calmado, como si no le estubieran agrediendo.

Veia fijamente a magneton, cuando este se acercaba con deseos de herir a nuestro posible aliado. su sercania se hacia mas proxima y rapida, pero aun asi, zoroark no reacciono; tal vez queria evitar de que el golpe diera contra N y contra mi; pero aun asi, no hiso ni un bloqueo con sus brazos para impedir recivir una gran cantidad de daño.

Al cabo de muy pocos segundos, el magneton logro obtener una gran velocidad y una muy corta distancia entre el y zoroark. Pero, ya el pokemon "aliado" no espero mas; actuo en ese mismo instante; dio una accion en el cual parecia que iva a rugir, inclusive dio un corto gruñido; pero en realidad, lo unico que salio de su boca fue un gran y potente rayo de fuego; otra vez habia usado el ataque lanzallamas. El magneton, estaba a menos de un metro cuando la ofensiva de zoroark logro darle; a pesar de la corta distancia que le quedaba para golpear y dar con su meta, el pokemon rival no pudo acercarse mas de lo que el habia hecho antes de recivir la agrecion de fuego.

Su cuerpo se podia ver tenuemente, entre las llamas que lo cubrian por completo. al cabo de uno segundos, el magneton callo debilitado por la poderosa embestida. Al estar a tan poca distancia entre el pokemon y nosotros, pude mirar que este llevava varios rasguños y moretones en todo su cuerpo.

_En un solo golpe logro vencer a un pokemon, que habiamos tratado de derrotar con varios ataques...- me quede sorprendida - Pero tambien... magneton habia luchado mucho, por lo que debia de haberle quedado pocas energias. tal vez... esa es la razon por la que lo logro vencer en un solo impacto. Pero... aun asi, es un pokemon muy fuerte._

me sorprendio la potencia de ese pokemon, ademas de frio y calculador. Un ataque completamente limpio.

_\- Espero que sea nuestro amigo. - _pense para mi misma; puesto que si no era asi, N y yo saldriamos muy heridos de aquel lugar.

\- no puede ser - se quejo indignado el entrenador de magneton, al ver lo que le habia sucedido a su pokemon. El saco una esfera cuyo color superior era rojo, y el inferior blanco; supe al instante de que se trataba de una pokebola. Lo apunto en dirreccion a magneton; y este objeto, en el mismo momento de la accion, comenzo a desprender un rayo traslucido rojo que toco al pokemon; a pesar de que el brillo se cortaba o se doblaba de vez en cuando, igualmente pudo llegar a su objetivo haciendo que este desapareciera y la linea se devolviera a la pokebola.

\- yo me encargare - Informo el compañero, el personaje de ojos verdes - Dusclops atacalo con puño de hielo - señalo rigidamente a Zoroark.

El dusclops corrio rapidamente hacia su contrincante levantando la mano derecha a nivel del hombro, y cerrando esta para formar un endurecido puño. Su extremidad comenzaba a llenarse de un extraño brillo azulado, y que hacia impedir la vista de la mano. Zoroark, a diferencia de la ultima vez, se encamino velozmente en direccion a Dusclops mientras que sus garras delanteras brillaban en una leve luz roja. Su movimiento parecia de cazeria: corria con grandes zancadas, y sus zarpas estaban a una posicion en el cual parecian la mandibula de un gran depredador, a punto de deborase a su presa.

El enemigo conservo su meta de hacerle daño a Zoroark. Cuando solo quedaba poca distancia entre ambos pokemon, estos dos decidieron realizar una misma accion: Sus brazos derechos se retrosedioron unos cuantos centimetros, para que cuando se atreban a realizar el daño definitivo, logren hacerlo con gran potencia y presicion.

Parecia que los golpes ivan a entrechocarse, que cada uno iva a parar el ataque del otro; un nuevo reto que haria medir sus fuerzas y ver quien ganaba en resistencia y poder. Pero note algo... note que Zoroark, se adelanto a Dusclops en movimiento, el "aliado" habia actuado mucho antes que el segundo. El movimiento fue completamente fallido; la zarpa del pokemon "compañero" habia cruzado desde la parte superior derecha a la parte inferior izquierda, sin que este le hiciera el minimo daño al contrincante. al principio pense de que se trataba de un mal calculo; pero luego me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario...

Zoroark realizo un agil movimiento para agacharse y quitarse del camino en donde Dusclops pretendia hacer su golpe; paso inprevistamente para el lado derecho de este ultimo pokemon. Sin duda un movimiento muy bien calculado; puesto que el rival habia continuado a realizar su ataque esperando lastimarlo, pero lo mas cerca que logro estar, fue rozando la melena rojisa de su enemigo.

El brusco movimiento dejo a Dusclops sorprendido; Zoroark continuo con su estrategia, desplazandose con gran agilidad y velozidad a espaldas del confundido pokemon. Su garra izquierda, que aun permanecia con el brillo rojiso, dio un veloz cruze desde la parte inferior izquierda hacia el lado superior derecho. Dando asi un inevitable rasguño en el dorso del rival.

Dusclops, gracias a la potencia del zarpaso, fue arrojado a un poco menos de un metro del lugar de la arremetida. Pero igual Zoroark dio fuertes brincos hacia atras, para guardar mayor distancia con el rival.

Dusclops al poder estabilizarse despues de la caida, se voltio para poder dar cara a su enemigo; pero dejo asi tambien su espalda a nuestra vista (la de N y la mia) dejandome divisar la herida que el rasguño de Zoroark le habia creado. Mi ojeada se cambio a Zoroark, pudiendo notar ahora su rostro que porfin estaba vista a nosotros. Presencie la sonria, que antes no habia notado, en el semblante del pokemon; su boca se retorcia de una manera tal que parecia que tocara una oreja y la otra. Sus ojos estaban contraidos y achicados, pero junto con la pintoresca sonrisa mostraba un aire de desicion y seguridad. tambien detalle unas cuantas marcas escarlatas que decoraban su intimidante exprecion facial.

\- Dusclop, utiliza sombra nocturna - ordeno el personaje peli-azul.

\- Duuusssclooooppps - Pronuncio endeblemente sus palabras. El pokemon comenzo a mover suavemente las manos de un lado al otro, de modo en que estas alargaban y acortaban la distancia que habian entre ellas dos. Se inicio a formar un debil halo de luz purpura que rodeaba todo el cuerpo del pokemon. Pequeñas ondas se crearon en el medio del espacio que existia entre las dos extremidades. Estas arrancaron con un recorrido rapido en el trecho que habia entre Zoroark y ellas; pero las ondas no se quedaron cortas, estas mas se estiraban cuanta mayor distancia transitaban; por cada centimetro, agarraban mas espacio.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello el ataque no pudo abarcar tanta amplitud como se hubiera creido. Las ondas eran muy espaciosas pero aun asi no lograron evitar que Zoroark las esquibara con un imponente salto. El pokemon aprovecho el haber estado en el aire, libre del ataque rival y que el enemigo estubiera desprevenido, para dar con otro golpe; de su boca salio una gruesa linea de fuego que viajaba hacia el dusclops; otra ronda del ataque lanzallamas, el cual golpeo linpeamenten el rival.

El fuego se extendio a mayor distancia de la que habia entre Zoroark y Dusclops, pero gracias al grado y direccion que este tenia solo golpeo el suelo a unos cuantos centimetros lejos del enemigo. El calor del fuego se podia sentir en frente de nosotros, a pesar de que el estaba a varios metros lejos, el espectaculo de las pequeñas llamaradas que rotaban en el suelo era sorprendente; pero aun asi mi mente regreso a la realidad existente. El lanzallamas se detubo despues de un rato, dejando al descubierto al herido Dusclops; en todo su cuerpo se veian las quemaduras que habian dejado las llamas de la gran agrecion.

El dusclops quedo de rodillas en el suelo intentando de mantenerse aun despierto; su articulacion derecha estaba tocando el piso, mientras que la otra estaba en vista al aire; su cuerpo se inclinava hacia adelante sirviendo como base una de las mano, que se apoyaba en la superficie. El pokemon, a duras penas, se levanto para poder estar erguido; pero al lograr estar en la posiscion que el queria estar, se percato de algo.

Para mi tambien fue algo desprevenido, pues mi atencion solo estaba puesto en Dusclops hasta el comienzo de esos momento; habia cambiodo mi mirada a Zoroark; pero me sorprendio el poder verlo corriendo en trayectoria al rival, junto con sus garras brillando con la misma luz roja y puestas como los colmillos de una poderosa bestia.

En la llegada a una estrecha distancia con su enemigo, retrosedio su zarpa derecha para que luego pudiera cruzarlo velozmente enfrente a Dusclops, desde el lado superior derecho al lado inferior izquierdo, y darle asi una rapida arremetida que hirio la parte delantera del pokemon.

El Dusclops se levanto unos centimetros del suelo, gracias al poder del ataque, y cayo boquearriba sobre la superficie del suelo. El pokemon no se pudo levantar mas, quedo completamente debilitado tras aquella agrecion.

El entrenador de Dusclops solto un gruñido al ver a su pokemon mal herido; saco una pokebola del cual uso para guardar al ya inconciente poekemon.

\- ¡Esto no se quedara asi! - amenazo el personaje peli-rojo, mientras que su compañero se preparaba para uir; ambos individuos salieron corriendo del lugar, enfuresidos.

Zoroark se disponia a perseguirlos y evitar que escaparan; pero tan solo dio el primer paso, cuando algo lo detubo:

\- Zoroark - dijo N aun con su rostro lleno de asombro. Se levanto del suelo, y comenzo a caminar tranquilamente hacia el pokemon. Este ultimo se voltio para poder ver al autor de aquella voz; en su rostro no logre ver esa sonrisa que habia visto inicialmente, sino que en su semblante estaba presente un desconcierto, inclusive en sus estrechos ojos estaba puesto ese sentimiento.

El pokemon no se movio, solo se quedo parado, observando a N caminando hacia el. Me ergui para poder detallar mejor lo que iba a ocurrir, aun no entendia nada ¿quien era ese pokemon? ¿y por que nos habia protegido? eran las dudas que me aquejaban, pero aun asi con el que N haya desidido acercarse al pokemon en lugar de esconderse, me dio seguridad para no sentir temor.

Cuando ya habia un corto espacio entre los dos, mi amigo volvio a pronunciar unas palabras:

\- Zoroark... - parecia que su boca no podia soltar otra palabra mas; el pokemon no reacciono; al cabo de un corto tiempo de pausa, que me dejo en suspenso y duda, otra vez N volvio a hablar - crei que ya... no te volveria a encontrar... amigo mio.

El Zoroark mostro una leve y calida sonrisa al muchacho, antes de soltar un corto gruñido de alegria. El pokemon se acerco al joven estirando levemente sus brazos. Poso la extremidad izquierdo sobre el hombro del muchacho y la extremidad derecha por debajo del hombro; dandole de esa manera un amistoso abrazo.

N no se movio, quedo pasmado ante esa accion; pero no duro mucho para que sus muros se calleran y devolviera el acto.

Ver todo aquello me hiso soltar una leve sonrisa de alegria.

_Se trataba de un aliado despues de todo. Pero... ¿por que se estarian dando un abrazo...? ¿Sera que el es uno de los pokemons que N me habia contado?_

Mi mente se habia sentrado en saber la verdad, mis pensamientos no hacian mas que girar en torno a ese proposito. Pero al final... pudo pasear por los pasados sucesos. Recorde algo...

_¡Los pokemons!_

Mire alrededor y aun podia ver a mis amigos inconcientes en el suelo. Queria ayudarlos; pero no sabia como. Cambie mi vista a N para pedirle ayuda, note que el estaba finalizando el abrazo con su amigo.

\- N - intente de llamarle; el joven reacciono al instante volteandose; el y Zoroark me observaron llenos de curiosidad esperando a que yo hablara.

* * *

**Quinto capitulo listo n.n**

**espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**por favor dejen comentario '-' , si quieren claro ._.**

**Acepto opiniones, consejos y palabras de aliento n.n**

**'w'**


End file.
